


BeLonging

by ToMo_onLight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Author's Tears, Betrayal, Bodyguard Leedo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I write this at night, Original Character(s), Social Media, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is touch-starved and it shows, do not copy to another site, most likely very bad bodyguard work ethics, no beta we die like women, pls put up with my sappy poetic BS, trainees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMo_onLight/pseuds/ToMo_onLight
Summary: They are soothing in a way Geonhak could not fathom, always there with grounding touches and a gentle understanding he feels unworthy of. Yet, even those could not soften the jagged edges under his skin, broken trust and promises like fragmented shards of glass.[AU in which Geonhak refused Youngjo’s initial offer to audition, but somehow still manages to end up with ONEUS under RBW]
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & ONEUS, Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Intro : Time

**Author's Note:**

> In case it might get confusing:
> 
>  _Italics_ = memories/flashbacks
> 
>  _ **One * Earth ~ Two * Moons**_ = change in POV
> 
>  _ **snooM * owT ~ htraE * enO**_ = time jump, can be past or future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo is aware they would be meeting the new staff at RBW.
> 
> (He's in for a surprise)

It’s only been a few months since Dongju joined the other members, so it takes him a beat longer to notice something’s amiss.

“Hyung?” Hwanwoong whispers, reaching for Youngjo’s hand.

That’s when Dongju registers that despite being arguably the most polite and mild-mannered of the members, their eldest did not bow back at the new staff with the rest of them. Instead, Youngjo stands tenser than a violin string, with his back ramrod straight instead of his usual relaxed stance.

His eyes are fixated on the new bodyguard, and Dongju can barely make out the murmur that escapes his lips.

“Geonhak…”

The bodyguard in question, Geonhak, apparently, must have been paying attention to Youngjo, because there is no way he could’ve heard his name from that distance.

“Youngjo.” He greets in a curt tone with a nod in their direction.

Dongju exchanges a worried look with his other members, confirming his thoughts. They can all recognize a pained look in Youngjo’s eyes (even though he most likely thinks it doesn’t show), and they don’t like it.

Gunmin and Hwanwoong simultaneously take a step closer to Youngjo, barring him from the new staff, and seeing the concern on Keonhee’s face, Dongju can’t help the frown that forms on his own. He doesn’t know who Geonhak is, or what he means to Youngjo, but he can’t help but feel wary of him at his member’s reaction.

“Right, you two already know each other, so this makes it easier.” Their manager’s voice cuts through the thick silence. “You’ll have to get used to him being around. He'll take shifts here as a security guard and will oversee your security during promotion as your bodyguard. I’ll take the rest of the staff with me to show them the ropes. As you know, you have the morning free, so take the opportunity to show him around.”

“Understood.” Gunmin answers in the stead of Youngjo, who’s finally snapped out of his dazed look and has instead taken a suspiciously neutral expression.

After their manager leaves with the rest of the new staff, Geonhak turns to them and bows once again, “Please take care of me.”

Dongju’s eyes narrow and he’s about to pipe up when Youngjo beats him to the chase.

“No,” he begins, then clears his throat, “no need to be so formal. We’ve known each other for how many years now? Three?”

“Three in a month.” Geonhak answers, mouth curled into a dim, somewhat shy smile.

“It’s been a while.” Youngjo smiles back, slipping through Gunmin and Hwanwoong’s protective stance and tugging the bodyguard into a hug.

Dongju raises an eyebrow when Geonhak takes a step back in surprise, then returns the hug stiffly. For someone who’s known their eldest for years, he doesn’t seem used to the overwhelming displays of affection he often demonstrates.

“Kids,” Youngjo starts in a teasing tone, ignoring Gunmin’s protest, “this is Geonhak. Geonhak, from tallest to shortest,” he points them one by one, “Keonhee, Gunmin, Dongju and Hwanwoong.”

“Hey!” Hwanwoong steps forward to elbow Youngjo right in the middle of his chest for teasing him about his height, again.

“You know I had to.” Youngjo teases further, shielding himself as Hwanwoong mercilessly showers him with playful punches. “Don’t get too used to them, though, we’ll be using different stage names.”

“Keonhee? I have a brother called Keonhee.” Geonhak repeats (in a surprisingly soft voice, for how deep it is).

“Really?” Keonhee gasps overdramatically, “Everyone knows another Keonhee except for me it’s not fair!”

Geonhak laughs a little, a quiet, guarded laugh that makes him look shy, harmless even. Now that Dongju is less apprehensive and taking the time to examine him, he could’ve mistaken him for an idol: a handsome face and an impressive build coupled with a unique voice.

“Not to interrupt the bonding session, but maybe we could talk while walking?” Gunmin chimes in, “We’ll do a little RBW building tour!”

Youngjo nods and heads towards their practice room, smoothly tugging Geonhak along. Dongju follows step along with his hyungs, who are still keeping distance from the newcomer.

Whoever he is to make Youngjo react in such a way, Dongju, mark his words, will find out.

**One * Earth ~ Two * Moons**

Geonhak carefully stays a little behind the group of idols, or well, tries to. Inevitably, whenever he lags behind, Youngjo slows the pace, or even takes a few steps back so that Geonhak would be the center again.

Their little flock of six manage to visit all the key locations of the building in one morning, Keonhee explaining the purpose of each area like a tour guide and Geonhak carefully committing them to memory while repeating the names in his head.

From tallest to shortest, Keonhee, Gunmin, Dongju, Hwanwoong.

Keonhee, with a mouth like a waterfall, words tumbling out with surprising fluidity and eloquence for someone with this much energy. Gunmin, whose presence is that of a ghost, but jokes around and shows a charming eye-smile whenever he laughs. Dongju, the shy and quiet one, whose gaze is surprisingly menacing for a maknae. And Hwanwoong, the member who walks the closest to Youngjo, keeping a wary gaze at him and his fingers curled onto Youngjo’s sleeve.

He likes that one.

Those are Youngjo’s new members. He knows he’ll forget and need to ask their names again and again, but it’s part of his job now, to know them, to protect them.

_He should have warned him. He should’ve told him his intentions as soon as he got the job. Seeing the look on Youngjo’s face, Geonhak truly feels like a moron. Anything would be better than this._

_He sees rather than hears his name on Youngjo’s lips and immediately feels ten times worse. So he steps forward and greets his friend._

_“Youngjo.”_

_He wants to wipe that look off his face, a surprised, questioning, almost heartbroken expression that doesn’t belong there. The Youngjo in front of him overlaps the memories of spring days spent laughing in the practice room and summer evenings in the studio, writing until their wrists were sore. The clearest memories, however, was a farewell on an autumn night and a soft voice over his phone. But in all those memories, not in a single one of them could he remember Youngjo looking like this._

_The members shoot him uneasy glances and frame Youngjo’s sides, as if they were his new bodyguards instead of him. Though his stomach churns at this gesture, he can appreciate them for their perceptiveness and concern for his friend._

_Their manager is explaining something, words only half-registering in Geonhak’s mind. When the new staff leaves, Geonhak finds himself alone in facing the members._

_“Please take care of me.”_

_“No,” Youngjo’s expression is finally back to what he remembers it to be, and Geonhak lets out an inaudible sigh of relief, “no need to be so formal. We’ve known each other for how many years now? Three?”_

_“Three in a month.” Geonhak remembers the date. An important date, that was, the start of their friendship._

_“It’s been a while.”_

_Geonhak should have expected this. This is Youngjo, of course giving him a hug is the first thing he’d do._

_But Geonhak is unable to stop his reflexes, not the ones he got from Youngjo, at YG, when he would return a hug or accept a peck on the back of the neck without a second thought, but the ones he got during those last months, training to react as if any and all things heading towards him was the enemy._

_(And every friendly touch burned like a white-hot brand)_

_Geonhak steps back and is barely able to stop his limbs from going in a defensive position as Youngjo wraps his arms around him. The second he finds himself in Youngjo’s arms, everything feels so right and so wrong at the same time. He returns the hug, two seconds late, and rests his chin on Youngjo’s shoulder, a gesture he’s done a thousand times._

_“I’m glad you’re here.” Youngjo whispers into their hug, back facing his members and mouth hidden by his shoulder so that only Geonhak could hear his words. “I’m glad you took my offer, even though it’s not how I imagined it would be.”_

_Geonhak didn’t think he could stiffen up more than he already is, but Youngjo somehow notices. Of course, he notices. When they pull back from the hug, Geonhak's eyes are fixed to the ground, looking at anything but Youngjo. His friend’s hand rests atop his shoulder, and his reassuring whisper reaches him anyways._

_“That’s okay, Geonhak, we’re going to be okay.”_

It’s his job now, to protect Youngjo’s new members.

But mostly, it’s his job now, to protect **him** , to repay him for his unending kindness, loyalty and faith.

All things Geonhak does not deserve.

**snooM * owT ~ htraE * enO**

“It’s really okay.”

It's not.

Geonhak can’t look at Youngjo in the eyes. It feels like he’s betraying him, and he is. He’s breaking their promise in every way possible. Shattering it with a sledgehammer, tearing it to shreds, burning it to the ground.

“Are you sure?” He finally gathers the courage to look at his hyung, and he really shouldn’t have. Youngjo’s smile is kind and unflinching, but his eyes are pained. “I can come with you.”

“Geonhak, this is YG entertainment. You would be the biggest idiot in the history of idiots to give up this opportunity.”

For you, it’s worth it, Geonhak thinks, but he knows he can’t. He promised his family he would make it, and when you’re an idol, a good company is the only guarantee you would make it.

“Don’t worry.” Youngjo insists. “I’ve been in this industry longer than you. I have contacts, I know my way around. I’ll find another agency and debut in no time.”

There’s no way it’ll be that easy, and they both know it. Geonhak, for once, steps forward to give his hyung a hug instead of the other way around, and Youngjo, without missing a beat, loops his arms around Geonhak. It feels like home, this careful, familiar embrace that was leaving soon.

“We’ll stay friends, right?”

“Is that even a question?” Geonhak laughs, even if he wants to cry. “You can call me, whenever, always.”

“I don’t know why I asked." Youngjo smiles, this time without a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Then I’ll see you around, and you better be killing it on those stages!”

“You too, I want to hear your music everywhere.”

“Let's just do our best, okay?” Youngjo lifts his pinky, and Geonhak huffs at the childish gesture. Nonetheless, he links their fingers and presses their thumbs together.

"Promise." And this one, he is going to keep.

Geonhak waves as Youngjo steps into the taxi, tugging along the last suitcase he had (the only one Geonhak didn’t help put into the trunk).

He stands, hearing the engine start, and doesn’t move from his spot until the only sound around him is the buzzing of cicadas. He can still see the red glare of the vehicle's brake lights, blinking towards him like a signal attempting to communicate with him a hidden message in Morse code. He watches those lights dim as the taxi turns onto another street and disappears.

Only then does he turn on his heels to step back into the YG building, letting his muscle memory guide his body into following the familiar path into the elevator, pressing the button to the dorms and unlocking his door with his keycard.

The dorm is a mess, as always. It's partly because of him, but between the four occupants, he's far from the messiest.

Dohyeon, the youngest and the most organized out of them, keeps the room manageable. Without him, it would most likely look like ground zero for a frat party, 24/7. Said roommate is on his bed, diligently studying for his high school literature quiz.

“So Youngjo’s gone?” Chunghee, his bunk-mate, asks as he steps out of the shower, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. Geonhak must’ve made a face, because he immediately corrects himself. “Sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. It might be for the best.” Geonhak grits out, entire body protesting what just came out of his mouth.

Youngjo could have been one of the best idol producers of YG if he had stayed. Then again, that's if they allow him the artistic freedom to write. He could only hope a better company out there would realize his talent and hard work, and let him shine, as he should.

“Are you ready for the evaluations tomorrow?” Hyunseok pipes up, shifting on his bed so that almost half his body is hanging down from the top bunk. Geonhak really does not have a clue of how he does that without falling. He knows he has a background in acrobatics, but his tricks simply do not respect the known laws of physics. Dohyeon certainly looks concerned, hands hovering below Hyunseok’s head, ready to catch him if he were to fall.

“Yeah,” Geonhak throws himself onto the opposite bunk bed, “I think I’m pretty well-prepared”

“You better not get emo and screw us up,” Chunghee jokingly threatens, giving him a friendly nudge as he climbs onto the bunk bed that’s above his, “the instructors are getting so much stricter these days…”

He’s right, Geonhak needs to focus on what’s ahead now and debut… Just like they promised they would. Perhaps then, they could be on stage together as they had dreamed of, months ago, sitting under the stars after curfew.

_“We’ll write songs together, sing together, rap together, get our first win together…”_

_Laughter._

_“That’s a lot of things, Youngjo, just say become idols.”_

_“No, that takes the fantastical aspect out if it. We’ll become idols together, and then we’ll conquer the stages together, go to fansigns together, practice together...”_

_“Okay, stop! It’s too cheesy!” More laughter, “Stop!”_

_“Never~”_

“If anyone screws us up, it’s you, Chunghee.” Hyunseok teases, swinging back up onto his mattress. Dohyeon, below him, sighs in relief and curls himself back onto the bed. "You still suck at learning the choreo by heart."

"Shut up, I'm trying okay?" Chunghee whines, pouting at him.

“Quiet down guys,” Dohyeon mumbles, closing his textbook and carefully places it on the corner of the nightstand. "I’m going to sleep.”

“That early? Come onnn Dohyeon, it’s not even curfew yet!”

“Well, you two,” He points to the two top bunk beds occupants, “have the convenient ability to be full of energy despite sleep deprivation. I don’t. Now shut up.”

And without further ado, he burries his head under his pillow.

“Killjoy.” Hyunseok grumbles, “Anyways, Chunghee? Did you know bees have no lungs?”

Geonhak, from the bottom bunk, can literally feel his bunk-mate vibrate with excitement.

“What?! Tell me more.”

Geonhak shakes his head and, like every other night, prepares himself to a long exchange between those two as he plugs in his earbuds to drown them out with music.

**snooM * owT ~ htraE * enO**

Hwanwoong opens his mouth to accept a shrimp from Keonhee’s chopsticks. As he leans back to chew, he spots Geonhak watching them with a raised eyebrow.

Huh.

“Hey!” Keonhee exclaims when Hwanwoong rips the bag of chips out of his hands, “Is this how you repay your hyung for feeding you?”

Ignoring him, Hwanwoong holds out the bag opening towards Geonhak. “Want some?”

Geonhak blinks, then hesitantly lifts his hand as If to take one before dropping it.

“I don’t think I’m allowed,” Geonhak’s tone is serious, “I’m working as your bodyguard.”

“Oh come on,” Hwanwoong shakes the bag, “we’ll spend our next, what, months? Years together? Take it.”

A beat.

“I guess,” Geonhak shrugs, then takes a handful of chips and starts munching on them. Just in time too, because Dongju decides at that moment to steal the bag of chips again, eliciting more sad noises from Keonhee.

“Thank you.”

Mission success.

“No problem,” Hwanwoong beams a smile at him before biting down on the piece of tofu Gunmin is offering him. Between two bites, he continues, “what do you think of the building?”

“It’s nice, really nice. It’s not as big as I thought it’d be.”

They’re in the conference room for lunch after having toured the entire building, including their respective favorite spots (yes, his was the dance room, at least it wasn’t the fridge, like some other people). It’s empty, most of the times, making it a perfect spot for lunch together.

“Yeah, RBW is a small building, not a lot of employees and even less artists, or trainees.”

“Is that why you guys are so close?”

Hwanwoong is about to answer when he notices Geonhak’s puzzled look directed at them. He looks back at his members and indeed, Keonhee and Gunmin are leaning against each other while Hwanwoong’s own head is resting against their maknae’s shoulder.

“Partly, yes. If you’re talking about physical closeness though, I must ask you: did you really know Youngjo for almost three years?”

“I mean, yeah, but…” Geonhak blinks, “You’re okay with his overwhelming… touchiness?”

Gunmin huffs, “We didn’t have a choice, it’s either adapt or die by hug attack. Youngjo’s affection is a natural disaster and only the strong survive.”

Geonhak's jaw hits the floor, and Hwanwoong wonders if he could take a picture to show Youngjo, later.

“Honestly, it’s a little over-the-top, sometimes, but it’s appreciated.” Keonhee pipes up. “We were already close, but we got really comfortable with each other after he joined.”

“He’s so clingy,” Dongju casually throwing an arm around Hwanwoong’s shoulders, “His clinginess just rubbed off on all of us.”

“That… does sounds like Youngjo.” Geonhak muses, and Hwanwoong realizes that’s the first genuine smile he’s directed at them. He’s comfortable now, and Youngjo’s temporarily gone, so it’s prime time to start asking questions.

“How did you meet him?” Hwanwoong asks before sipping a spoonful of soup.

Geonhak’s smile dims, and Hwanwoong feels like he stepped on a landmine.

“We met at YG entertainment.”

“YG? Woah, your pay over there must’ve been amazing,” Keonhee remarked with wide eyes, “why did you decide to switch to RBW?”

Hwanwoong has to agree. They all knew their eldest member trained in two of the big three, and YG is a big name in their industry. The bodyguards there must make a fortune.

“Youngjo… recommended me.”

Hwanwoong raises an eyebrow. A lot can be taken out of that sentence, from the way Geonhak seems uncomfortable speaking of his experience to the way he hesitated before telling them.

“You guys seem very close, for a trainee and a bodyguard.” Dongju muses out loud, ever one to speak his mind (something Hwanwoong usually liked, but perhaps not in this situation).

“Ah… Well—“

“What are you guys interrogating my friend for?”

Seems like Geonhak is saved by the bell, or well by the Youngjo, who’s finally back from the washroom. Their eldest sits back down even though he’d finished eating already, ever so patient with their slow eating habits.

“We’re just curious!” Keonhee whines, “It’s not common for a trainee and a bodyguard to become so close.”

Youngjo seems taken aback for a second before huffing. “He left a strong first impression. That’s all I’m gonna say.”

“Aw come onn! Tell us more!” Dongju shoots their eldest his puppy eyes (his ultimate weapon), but Youngjo doesn’t bulge.

“Nope, nah-ah, you guys are eating too slow, we still got practice this afternoon!”

As Keonhee and Dongju start accusing each other of being the slowest eater, Hwanwoong contemplates the former YG trainee and employee. They are obviously close, very close to each other, and they did not seem to keen to mention their time at YG entertainment.

If their eldest reacted the way he did earlier, it was certainly not Geonhak’s intention to shock him to that extent. Unlike Hwanwoong’s first impression of Geonhak, the bodyguard was obviously harmless, and he seemed very fond of Youngjo.

Perhaps they were lovers and broke up? But then, it wouldn’t make sense for Youngjo to recommend him to RBW only to see him again everyday.

Too much information is missing, and Hwanwoong, watching Geonhak laugh softly at his members’ antics, feels a sly smile forming on his face. Once in a while, he would always appreciate a puzzle waiting to be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist :
> 
> \- BingBing  
> \- When I tell you goodbye – HYNN
> 
> Come scream at me in the comments or on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tomo_onlight), since this is my first fic and feedback is appreciated :D


	2. Plastic Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geonhak is a strange addition to their group, but not a bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the months-long hiatus D:
> 
> I’m a perfectionist when it comes to writing and ugh, I couldn’t get this chapter right. I planned too many flashbacks and it got messy, so I had to cut some corners. (Otherwise I would never have published this ^^’)
> 
> Hope you like it :D

“Like this?”

“No,” Chunghee gently tugs his arm into the right position, “Lower your arms until here, you’re going too low. Now try again.”

Geonhak repeats the move, conscious of the position his limbs end up in.

“That’s better, now you just need to do it faster, and more smoothly.”

Geonhak sighs, “Yeah, more practice. Thanks, Chunghee.”

Chunghee gives him a pat on the back and then joins the Hyunseok sitting on the floor.

“I don’t get it.” The latter whines, “How come you got all the moves down, but you can’t memorize shit? I got it after two tries.”

“Do you think I know?” Chunghee shoots back with a playful glare. “Besides, it’s better than you! You don’t have any of the difficult moves down. What are you doing sitting down? Why aren’t you joining Dohyeon and Geonhak there?”

Geonhak exhales in exhaustion and shoots a look to their last roommate. Dohyeon is still going over the first verses, repeating the parts until he gets them right. He was always the most diligent out of them, movements as sharp as knives, but he was also the slowest learner (which doesn’t mean much. They’re YG trainees, he’ll have the choreo down in a few hours).

As for Geonhak, he’s most likely the most balanced of the four of them. He’s already got most of the choreography down, except for a few key moments of the choreo where the same moves repeat themselves, then change abruptly.

As the song comes to an end, he stretches and cracks his joints as Dohyeon repeats the footwork he’s been working on to get the angle right to the degree. He sighs as his teammate stumbles, and sneaks behind him to tug him away from the middle of the practice room.

“You need a break; you’re lagging on this one move.” He tells Dohyeon when the younger man shoots him the stink eye. “Resting won’t hurt.”

“He’s right, Dohyeon.” Chunghee agrees, tossing him a water bottle. “Weren’t you the one to lecture us on the importance of rest? Take your own advice.”

Dohyeon stops resisting and slumps against the wall, sending a grateful nod Chunghee’s way and chugging half the water in his bottle. Geonhak huffs at the action and slides down onto the floor.

“Tired, Geonhak?”

He gives a noncommittal hum in response, shutting his eyes. Next to him, he hears the shuffling of fabric as the others get up. He knows he has to do the same; they still have to practice for the upcoming evaluation, and he can’t lag behind.

“Come on,” His vision lands on Chunghee’s outstretched hand, “up we go!”

He lets himself get pulled up and gives his bunkmate a friendly pat on the back, getting back into formation.

They're YG trainees, team A6. They're gonna get through this, together.

**snooM * owT ~ htraE * enO**

_Inhale._

Geonhak sits in the empty training room, eyes closed and posture straight. His phone is plugged to the speakers’ AUX chord, laying on the floor beside a forgotten baseball hat (most likely Hwanwoong’s, he’s sure he’s seen the shorter man wearing it before). He’s changed out of his uniform into his gym clothes, that he keeps with him so he can go get a workout at the gym nearby whenever he pleases.

 _Exhale._ He opens his eyes.

He shouldn’t be here. His shift is over, and he’s supposed to close the building and leave. But once in a while, he wants to be selfish.

Loose workout clothes, a focused gaze staring back at him, his reflection in the mirror is familiar.

The music rises and he rises with it, a choreography he’s repeated a thousand times. It’s been almost a year since he’s done this, so he’s a little surprised when his limbs respond right away, obeying the tempo like musicians to a conductor.

There’s just something about music that effortlessly resonates in his soul. It’s been like that ever since he was small, even though he wasn’t yet well-versed in the art.

On this night, the dimly lit RBW practice room becomes an ocean. The notes are waves, melody currents swirling around him and becoming tangible to his outstretched hands. He takes hold of the bars and pulls them around him, immersing himself in the most familiar feeling of drums beating along with his heart and the vibration of music in sync with every breath.

Even short of breath and panting from a single dance routine, the music makes him invincible in a way none of his previous bodyguard training could. It feels ineffably right, and for the umpteenth time, he asks himself if he made the right choice.

Because slowly, previous memories of cold and distance between the trainees at YG became warmth and closeness with the members of ONEUS, and he keeps wondering if he trained at RBW instead, perhaps things would have been different.

He only stops after the last note rings and echoes in the following silence. He’s standing in the middle of the room, head facing up, not towards the ceiling but towards the stars beyond it.

**One * Earth ~ Two * Moons**

Keonhee is surprised at how fast they grow used to Geonhak’s constant presence. The bodyguard is usually around the RBW building, and one member or another always finds him and drags him to wherever they are. Seoho seems especially fond of him; he’ll drag him to the internet café whenever they both had time after work.

Normally, they wouldn’t be so hell-bent to befriend the bodyguard. They might be idols, but they are still shy with new people. The reason they took to Geonhak so quickly is partly because of his mysterious history with Youngjo, but also because he’s obviously much more than just a simple bodyguard.

They’re in the dorms, Seoho and Keonhee are cooking while the maknae is unwinding on the couch. In the bathroom, they hear the steady stream of the shower, and underneath the noise, Youngjo’s voice humming a song he hasn’t yet named. They’d just left the RBW building, letting Hwanwoong go back to retrieve his cap in the practice room. God knows he could be slow sometimes—

_BANG_

Keonhee jumps and fumbles with the chopsticks he was holding as they slip out of his grasp.

“Hwanwoong!” He whines, throwing the chopstick that had fallen to the ground into the sink as he reaches for a new one. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry Keonhee,” Hwanwoong replies, but his apologetic tone is nullified by the amusement on his face, “Not my fault you’re so damn jumpy.”

Keonhee punches him in the shoulder as he passes by to give Seoho a clasp on his shoulder and Keonhee a quick hug. He then nudges Xion, and the maknae begrudgingly shuffles to make a spot for him on the couch.

“We gotta talk about Geonhak.”

Keonhee frowns as he vigorously beats the egg whites and yolks together.

“What about him? Still think he had a secret fling with Youngjo-hyung?”

“Stop bringing that up! What would you have thought if you’d caught them sneaking back to the dorms at 3am? They stayed so late, I almost went back just to check on them!” Hwanwoong grumbles as Keonhee cackles, “Well earlier, you know how I went back to grab my cap?”

“Huh? Where is it?” Xion asks, puzzled, “You don’t have it on you. Did you lose it?”

Now that Keonhee is paying attention, it’s true. The cap is nowhere to be seen.

“I ran into a bit of a problem. See, it was in the practice room, and that practice room was occupied.”

“Geonhak?” Xion guesses instantly.

“Right on the nail, Xionnie.” Hwanwoong ruffles his hair as the maknae turns away, complaining he’s just washed it. “We knew he could dance but get this: he was dancing better than me.”

“No way.” Seoho denies instantly, “No one’s a better dancer than you. I would know.”

And it’s true, he would know. After all, it was Hwanwoong who taught Seoho, patiently, late at night in the practice room, back when they were the first male RBW trainees.

(And it was Seoho that taught him to keep his voice steady and his breathing controlled, in the same practice room, when it was two in the morning and the whole building became echo-y)

Hwanwoong scoffs, “While I do appreciate your faith in me, I’m not lying, or biased. You should’ve seen him, Gunm—Seoho.” He corrects after a beat. “He looked incredible.”

“So that confirms our suspicions then?” Xion asks, his head now pillowed on Hwanwoong’s lap.

“There’s no way he would be this good without at least a year or two of idol training.”

There’s a beat of silence then. They all know how difficult it is to be a trainee, but they know even better how hard it must be to quit. To give up a dream like that, it’s almost unimaginable.

“I didn’t want to disturb him,” Hwanwoong continues, “he seemed so focused, I just left when the song ended.”

“So he doesn’t know you saw him?” Keonhee asks, and sighs when Hwanwoong shakes his head. “That confirms it though, he definitely wasn’t a bodyguard, at YG.”

“I hope he can tell us why, someday.” Xion muses and lifts his head towards the bathroom as they hear the shower turn off. “Until then, I have a proposition to make.”

Keonhee shoots him an interrogatory glance, which the maknae responds with a grin.

**One * Earth ~ Two * Moons**

Youngjo steps out of the bathroom, one hand holding a towel to his hair, the other holding his phone to his mouth as he hums a melody into his voice notes. He might compose a song with it later, and he doesn’t want to lose the inspiration. His recording comes to an abrupt halt when he comes face to face with his members.

Keonhee is tugging Xion along as they position themselves in front of him with expectant looks on their faces and Youngjo squints.

They’re up to something.

“I just got out of the shower, why are the lot of you ambushing me?”

“Welll,” Hwanwoong starts, ever the responsible one, “We were wondering if we could add Geonhak to the groupchat, the ONEUS one.”

“Oh? That’s nice, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.” He chuckles, tossing the towel to Keonhee just to annoy him. It works. “I’m more surprised you didn’t straight up add him without my permission.”

“Well, we just wanted to, you know, pull a ONEWE.”

_… Huh?_

“You what now?”

“We’re pulling a MAS0094 and reverse-adopting him.” Xion blurts out, “Well, for Seoho, not really, 'cause he's older, but he’s the fake maknae so it still counts.”

There’s a pause, and the members tense at the silence.

“PFAHAHAHA” The members startle at Youngjo’s outburst of laughter, so different from his usual mellow voice, “Not that I disapprove of this, but why?”

“He already hangs out with us most of the time.” Seoho shrugs.

“Yeah, because you’re dragging him everywhere!” Youngjo points out.

“Details.” Seoho waves off. “Besides, he takes good care of the kids, and—ack!”

“Stop calling us kids!” Dongju complains, cutting him off by hitting in the arm. Seoho promptly books it around Youngjo, then out the dorm, both Keonhee and Dongju hot on his tail. Youngjo helplessly watches as chaos unfolds. He’ll have to apologize to ONEWE for the ruckus, later.

“What do you think of our idea, hyung?” Hwanwoong asks, draping himself over Youngjo’s back and plopping his chin on his shoulder.

“I like it. Geonhak is a great addition to this team.”

And it’s true, he’s still grateful to Geonhak, for what happened while they were filming.

_“Dongju?” Youngjo softly calls after the cameras cut. “Sorry for making you record alone, back there.”_

_He wishes that the floor would swallow him whole, or that someone could toss him off this plane of existence. He’s the oldest here, and it’s his responsibility to look out for the others. He shouldn’t have succumbed to the pressure so easily, he should’ve been there for the maknae, he should’ve—_

_“It’s ok, hyung.” Dongju reassures, because of course, sweet, kind Dongju wouldn’t hold it against him. “We were all stressed, anyone would’ve fallen for this trick. We did our best, and as long as we don’t repeat this mistake, we’ll be good to go.”_

_Youngjo wants to cry. “Come here.”_

_As he tugs the maknae into yet another hug and feels the others joining them, Dongju continues, “Besides, I wasn’t truly alone. Geonhak was with me.”_

_Youngjo blinks back his tears and laughs, because of course. He shoots a glance to the side and meets Geonhak’s eyes. Without letting go of Dongju, or Hwanwoong, who squeezed himself between them, he extends an arm towards Geonhak. The bodyguard doesn’t need to be told twice, crossing the distance between them with two big steps and joining the group hug._

_Perhaps, they stay like that too long, long enough that most of the staff had everything packed and ready to leave after their long day of filming. Long enough that Seoho began squirming and poking at Keonhee just for the fun of it. Long enough that even the maknaes begin feeling restless and try extracting themselves from his clutches, but Youngjo can’t bring himself to care. He holds them back as they start whining at him, and suddenly lets go, letting them lose their balance in their momentum and crash onto the floor as he laughs, earlier worries forgotten._

Youngjo knows for a fact that Geonhak loves this team as much as they love him, and like a missing puzzle piece... no, like the last chord to a progression, like a hidden harmony, someone they didn't know they were missing...

"He fits right in."

**snooM * owT ~ htraE * enO**

“Geonhak!”

Geonhak blinks out of his zoned-out mode and turns towards the voice.

“Ah, Hwanwoong. Hello again.”

“We’re going back to the dorms,” Xion beams at him and throws his arms around him in a hug that Geonhak immediately returns, “we wanted to see you before leaving.”

“That’s good, you all worked hard today.”

Keonhee and Hwanwoong give him a pat on the back and Seoho lifts a hand that Geonhak high-fives. From the corner of his eyes, he notices the members doing the same with Youngjo.

“See you later, guys!” Youngjo waves at the rest of the members. Geonhak closes the distance between them and elbows him to shoot him a questioning gaze.

“I’m going to the studio to work on my song,” A pause. Youngjo hesitates, then asks, “wanna come with?”

“Sure.”

The answer comes out, unbidden, and Geonhak regrets it almost as soon as it comes out. His shift isn’t over, and with the way he keeps getting sidetracked because of the members, at this rate he’s going to get fired.

“You can join me later, I’ll stay for at least two hours.”

Geonhak’s shoulders drop in relief. He should’ve known Youngjo would’ve remembered his hours. But…

“Two hours? Hyung, it’s half past ten…”

“So?”

“You have filming, tomorrow morning.”

“I know.”

And that’s all there is to say. Youngjo just smiles at him and turns on his heels to walk towards the studio. Geonhak shakes his head, just like before, it seems like his friend’s addiction to sleep deprivation lasts through the times.

So Geonhak does what he’s supposed to, and dutifully patrols the building’s exterior as the last clouds part to show the speckles of white on the backdrop of a deep blue sky. The cicadas are loud, and he can barely hear his footsteps over their shrill song. His mind is elsewhere too, only barely registering his surroundings and robotically commanding his body to walk his rounds.

When eleven strikes, he doesn’t waste a second before reporting to reception and heading to the studio. He opens the door quietly, lest he disturbs the room’s occupant in his concentration.

Youngjo is in the desk chair, back facing him and headphones clamped over his ears. His fingers nimbly move across the mouse and keyboard to rectify a note here and a reverb there, occasionally pressing down on the white and black keys to record a new set of notes.

The room is dark, darker than the city-lit night outside. The only sources of luminosity are coming from the monitor Youngjo is positioned in front of as well as the keyboard’s flashing lights. It can’t be good for his eyes.

So as he watches Youngjo press the play button and listen to his song in progress, Geonhak decides that’s when he should make his presence known, and presses the light switch.

The ceiling lamp comes on with a buzz, and Geonhak sees Youngjo wince and close his eyes momentarily.

“Geonhak!” His voice is indignant as he turns around to shoot him a jokingly accusatory glare, but his eyes soften as soon as they meet his, “Come listen to this, tell me what you think!”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Geonhak steps forward, tugging along the second wheeled chair with him, and sitting down beside Youngjo. He accepts the headphones offered to him and places them snugly around his head. Youngjo rewinds the song and presses space, allowing the music to flood Geonhak’s ears.

He is not disappointed, the tempo hits as soon as the song starts, and Youngjo’s voice, even haphazardly recorded and fatigued, reverberates perfectly with the synths in the background. The melody whirs and resonates against his eardrums, and if he could hear it, this would be what home sounds like.

“It’s good.” He puts the headphones down as the incomplete song comes to an end.

“Geonhak, be honest. I want it to be perfect for our first album.”

“No, really.” Geonhak insists, “It’s great. What’s it called?”

“HERO. It’s inspired by Marvel.”

Geonhak can’t help but smile. Typical Youngjo.

“I hit a stump though. Do you have an idea what I should put for the bridge?”

Geonhak hums thoughtfully. He’s hardly the best composer, that’s Youngjo’s area of expertise, but he knows that sometimes, two heads are more creative than one.

“Could you play it again? Near the end of the second chorus?”

In the stead of replying, Youngjo unplugs his headphones and turns the speakers up. The music heard through the headphones is one thing, but blasted from the high-quality production speakers, it’s something else. Both he and Youngjo listen intently, head bobbing to the music, and from the corner of his eyes, Geonhak sees Youngjo’s hands form chords on the keyboard, as if planning the next set of notes.

“What do you think about this?” Youngjo says as soon as the song finishes, pressing the keys down in a set of three chords.

Geonhak considers it for a moment, “It sounds too sad, maybe if you change the first chord…”

They go back and forth, modifying lines, tweaking the instrumentals and the beats, not noticing the clock ticking as the earth slowly turns on its axis.

When Youngjo presses the save button for the last time, the song completed and only needing the member’s voices to be ready, it’s far past midnight.

“There, it should be good,” Youngjo sighs, standing up and stretching, “there’s no way the producers don’t approve of this.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Geonhak mumbles from where he’s slumped into his chair, eyes closed, as Youngjo lets out a soft chortle. He’s used to staying up late, but the studio is warm, and he feels safe enough that he could just fall asleep right there.

He hears Youngjo get out of his chair, then a rustling of clothes and a soft thump on the floor. He confusedly gazes down and huffs at the sight.

Youngjo shoots him a smile from where he’s lying on his back in the middle of the studio’s floor.

“How late is it?” He checks his phone, “Ah, three unread messages from Dongju and Woongie, they must be worried.”

“We should be getting back, hm? If we leave now, we might be able to catch four hours of sleep before tomorrow’s shooting.”

Youngjo gives a noncommittal hum, not moving an inch. Geonhak sighs and stands up from the chair with a yawn, stretching his groggy limbs.

“C’mon,” He extends his arm down towards his hyung “let’s get moving.”

Youngjo takes hold of his hand—

And promptly tugs him down.

Geonhak crashes on the floor with a muffled curse.

“Agh- Kim Youngjo!” He complains, but it’s half-hearted. His hyung is on the floor, covering his mouth with the back of his arm to try _(keyword : try)_ to muffle his laughter, and after a moment, Geonhak can’t help but join him.

Slowly, their giggles die down, and the desktop’s fans stop whirring as it shuts down. Their breathing echoes in the pitch-black room. “This is nice.”

Geonhak hums in agreement as Youngjo scoots closer to him, pressing their shoulders together.

“I’m so glad you’re here.”

_I’m so grateful I’m here, too._

He doesn’t voice his answer, they’ve gone past the point of needing words to communicate long ago, but his hand reaches for Youngjo’s and tightens around it. Youngjo returns the squeeze.

In that moment, the only thing Geonhak could think of is the nights they spent dreaming of the grandeurs of being an idol, and how this might be even better. Because while he might not be an idol, he’s with Youngjo.

And that’s more than anything he could’ve ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, if Hwanwoong actually went back to check on them:
> 
> Hwanwoong: _*bursts into the studio at 2am*_ “I knew you two were fucking!”
> 
> Youngjo: _*turning around on his spinny chair*_ “We were? Geonhak, you should’ve told me! I would’ve taken my headphones off.”
> 
> Geonhak : _*In the other chair, blushing furiously*_ “Hyung, nO—"
> 
> Chapter playlist : 
> 
> \- NOW

**Author's Note:**

>  _"It's such a relief I decided to start over again and held on to Youngjo-hyung's hand when he reached out to me”_ –Leedo on Fancafe (trans. cr. @sunstar0110)
> 
> My brain : ... But what if he didn't?


End file.
